


Crest and Trough

by BlondiMarie



Series: PI!Frankie Morales [3]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Oral Sex - Female Receiving, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, This Is Still A Dumpster Fire, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondiMarie/pseuds/BlondiMarie
Summary: The drive from Benny's fight back to your condo is filled with the sound of the radio playing. There's a tension in the cab of the truck; not so much nervousness as anticipation.There is no more plot, only porn.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s), Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: PI!Frankie Morales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183709
Kudos: 18





	Crest and Trough

The drive from Benny's fight back to your condo is filled with the sound of the radio playing. There's a tension in the cab of the truck; not so much nervousness as anticipation. A sexual tension that both of you had previously locked behind friendly banter and fleeting glances had now been released between the two of you. Frankie's fingers are flexing and regripping the leather of his steering wheel over and over again the whole way, only letting up once he is finally parked in your driveway. He's helping you out of the truck within moments of parking, and you lead the way straight into your house from there.

Frankie grabs your face in both of his large hands as he kisses you. You barely have time to close your front door behind you when he pounces on you, melding his mouth to yours like a man starved.

He's leading you into your living room, walking you backwards toward the couch with expert skill considering he had only been in your new home a handful of times.

Frankie's lips leave yours, but he is still only a breath away so you try to follow him with a little whimper. The action pulls a smile from the taller man, and he looks down at you with fondness pooling in his deep, dark eyes. 

“This isn't too fast, is it?” he asks you, eyes turning serious and searching. 

“I've been waiting a month for this. It is definitely not too fast, Morales.” And it was too true. Though maybe some of it was your fault - you could have always made the first move, been the one to grab him and beg him to kiss you or touch you or anything - but it was always so hard to get a read on the man in front of you. He's taciturn, never giving anything away and never being too forward. Always just a little bit shy and a lot respectful. 

But now, with your consent, Frankie dominates your mouth with renewed fervor. His arms hold you tighter and you can feel his muscles rippling from under his shirt, which you instantly push over his head and throw behind you. His newly exposed skin becomes the subject of your exploration. He's still firmly muscled, but his abs have been covered by the barest hint of softness that you can't wait to get your mouth on. 

Before you can carry on that train of thought, one smooth movement later and Frankie has your back pressed into your couch. A few slight adjustments and you are sprawled across the cushions with his body hovering over yours. 

He continues to kiss you, long lingering swipes of his tongue against every inch of your mouth, as his broad hands begin an exploration of your body. He's pushing aside and discarding articles of your clothing as he goes along. Your shirt and bra come off and your nipples harden in the chilled air. Frankie finally releases your mouth to focus on the buds, which sends bolts of electricity straight to your sex. 

Frankie is working on ridding you of your pants next, but he's so distracted by lavishing your breasts with equal attention that his usually steady fingers are fumbling. Helping him speeds up the process and in moments you are completely naked with Frankie kneeling between your legs. 

His deft hands are no longer stumbling as he reaches down to collect your slick on one finger, dragging it up to rub your sensitive bundle of nerves. The moan he pulls from you spurs him on and he rewards you with a few more rotations of that finger around your clit before he drags it back down through your folds, dipping into your slit. 

Obsessing over Frankie's hands and fingers is one thing, but it's something else completely to feel even one of those thick digits as it sinks into your heat, followed immediately by a second one. You can feel the stretch as he pumps his fingers into your body a few times, then suddenly twists them toward that sweet spot inside you. He finds it immediately and you drop one of your hands over your mouth to muffle the loud noise you emit. 

“Don't do that, cariño. I want to hear you,” Frankie says, pressing into that delicious spot again. When you don't respond, lost in the waves of pleasure washing over you, he stops all movement and shifts to tower over you. “I said move your hand and let me hear you, dulzura.”

His voice is soft, but the command behind it is clear. You clench around his fingers at the sound and promptly move your hand to your side.

Once Frankie is assured that you have complied, he moves back to his spot between your spread thighs, this time dipping lower and lower. Open mouth kissed against your belly, hip bones, your thigh, and finally directly on your clit. 

“Let me hear you, now, mi amor,” he reminds you one last time before his tongue is flicking over you.

He drapes one firm forearm across your hips to hold you down, then re-inserts two fingers into your heat. With his mouth and fingers working in tandem, he has your orgasm building quickly. 

You faintly wonder if anyone has ever been able to build you up so fast, but before you can give too much thought to it you feel the pressure give and you're gushing your climax all over Frankie's fingers and tongue. 

* * *

“Maybe we should test the bed, now,” you smirk once Frankie has worked you through your peak and allowed you to collect yourself. He is currently pressing kisses to any skin he can reach, but you can feel his mouth curve into a smile at your suggestion, mustache tickling you and causing you to twitch. 

His arms wrap around your body in the next moment and he lifts you off the couch, your legs wrapping around his waist as your mouths meet again. The kiss is deep and slow, and can still faintly taste yourself on his lips as he carries you down the hall and straight into your bedroom. He drops you onto your bed with a tiny bounce, then stands up straight and looks down at you, eyes melting dark chocolate. 

You feel shy under the scrutiny, reaching up to cover yourself. 

“No, hermosa. I want to see you,” Frankie directs. 

You bite your lip and open your legs for him, hands dragging down your body, and Frankie watches with lustful eyes as he undoes his pants. He pushes his jeans and underwear down his thick thighs at the same time, causing his hard cock to spring out and stand at attention. 

Your mouth waters at the sight and you find yourself clambering onto your knees so you can kiss him again, hands exploring the soft skin of his torso. Your fingers find the top of a scar and follow the long, thin line downward toward his hip bone. You lean down to kiss the scar and his hand drops to rest on your head. He doesn't command your motions, simply lets his fingers caress over your loose hair, so you carry on your downward trail, following his patch of curls to the root of his manhood. 

You want to go down on him, but he stops you, using the hand in your hair to gently lead you away and back onto the bed. "Next time, hermosa." His fingers are caressing your still dripping core, barely pressing inside of you at each swipe. "You're so wet for me. Right now I just want to be wrapped in this pussy."

There's a moment of readjustment as he crowds you farther up the bed and you reach over into your nightstand to pull out a condom. You roll the rubber over his hard length, giving it a few firm strokes as you note the girth of it in your palm, fingers not quite meeting around him. Then he's impatiently pushing you back and caging your body under his.

His mouth hovers over yours as his this cock presses slowly into you, stretching you deliciously. Once he has fully seated himself deep inside of you, he latches his mouth to yours, tongue invading your mouth roughly to fight with yours. And then he's moving his hips again, pulling out slowly, then pushing forward with a smooth snap of his hips. He starts a rhythm that instantly has you gasping into his mouth.

Frankie leans up, straightening his back so that he is looking down at your full body and spreads your legs further apart. One of his hands spans across your ribcage as he ruts into your core. It continues over your stomach, up your sternum and comes to rest on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. 

He bites his lip and his eyes slide down to watch where your bodies are connected as he snaps his hips into yours again. The new angle hits a spot inside you that has you seeing stars and the overwhelming sensation pulls a gasp from you.

Frankie's warm hand moves to cup your jaw, his thick thumb slipping into your mouth. You instantly wrap your lips around the digit and suck, pulling a haggard moan from deep in his chest. His strokes become hurried as he pulls the thumb from your mouth and moves it to your clit. The added sensation causes your eyes to roll back and your peak comes quick and blinding. 

Frankie pumps into your clenching cunt three more times before he follows you over the edge, cock twitching deep inside of you.

You're boneless on the bed as Frankie carefully slips out of you with a few sweet kisses on your lips. He leaves your line of vision, but you let him do his thing while you attempt to put yourself back together after being so thoroughly taken apart. Moments after you hear the sink run in the ensuite, you feel the bed dip again and Frankie gently presses a warm cloth to your skin. Once you are sufficiently clean, you grab him by the wrist and drag him back to your side. 

He follows easily, settling beside you and engulfing you in his strong arms as you roll into his side. You are stroking your fingers over Frankie's right hand, basking in afterglow when your fingers come into contact with raised scar tissue in the space between his thumb and index finger. Two thick lines about an inch apart.

You drag your finger over that spot several times, documenting the way his soft skin suddenly jumps to rough scar tissue. 

"Slide bite," comes Frankie's whisper, like sandpaper in the smooth darkness.

You're not sure what he means, so you settle for a soft “Hm?”

"It's from pistols. The slide comes back and cuts the skin when I fire because my hand is too fat.” the former special ops soldier elaborates. 

You gently raise his hand to your lips, gently pressing a kiss to the spot. “I love these hands,” you murmur into warm skin as you drift off. “I'm pretty sure I loved these hands the moment I saw you stirring your coffee in that café.” 

In the cloudy verge of sleep, you feel Frankie's nose burrow into your hair, feel him intake a large breath. “You're everything I wanted from the moment I saw you,” is the last thing you hear before darkness overtakes and you fall into one of the most content night's sleep you've had in months. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have ever posted 😳😳😳. But it seemed a fitting end to this little series, so I hope it works out. 
> 
> Feedback is so appreciated!!!


End file.
